heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.14 - The Beautiful People
As he gets settled into his new 'school', Perrin's uniform has been ordered and his classes decided. He has not spoken to too many of the other students yet having been getting settled in. The young Asgardian has come to the student center where he sits as a table by himself. On the table before him, he has a large platter of food filled with everything from fruit to meat to vegtables and potatoes. He is focused on his food as he eats with vigor and a smile on his face. The Stepford Cuckoos as the school's student body had nicknamed them were a bit of an infamous school legend. The five identical girls who knew all your thoughts before you even had them. What's worse? They were the headmistress's prize pupils and could get away with anything they want. Or so the legend goes. They were called the Children of the Corn, the Freaks, the Creepy Dolls, and even worse names. Yet at the same time, they were also so popular people wanted to be their friends, though few were. They walked into the student center in perfect lockstep with each other, five identical, beautiful, blonde, young ladies. Classes were over so they were no longer in their school uniform a sight to behold in the first place but instead they all wore identical long-sleeved, short skirted, gray dresses and black leggings with slights across them from the very top to the bottom. As they entered some students started avoiding their gaze, as others tried to get their attention. Hell some were calling them names under their breath, daring the Five-in-One to prove their power. If it bothered the Cuckoos it didn't show, they simply walked in lockstep and approached Perrin, they had heard of the new student and were hear to see what he was like and if he was worth their time. An old ritual to them now. "You are Perrin correct?" the girls said in a melodic unison that only they could achieve, beautiful and creepy at once, "We are the Five-in-One, Ms. Frost sent us to ensure that you are adapting well to your current enviroment." As the student center becomes a mass of chatter and hushed whispers, Perrin looks up from his platter of food. As his silver eyes fall on the five sisters, his eyes widen and his thoughts reveal first and foremost, <> When he realizes the girls are coming towards him, the boy stands in one fluid motion and moves around the table. His movements are elegant and unnatural like water running down a rock bed. When they speak, he blinks in shock and takes a slight step back and his thoughts reveal, <> He does not answer for a moment, and realizes he is staring and looks down at his feet. He wipes his sweaty hands on his pristine white robes before he lives his head back up and says in a deep baritone voice, "I am Perrin Velikson of Asgard. I am honored to meet you Five-in-One.>> Perrin places a hand over his heart and bows with a slight florish before he comes back up. He takes his left hand and runs his hand through his long blonde hair to get it out of his eyes as the glitter like diamonds in the light. "I was measured for my new armor this day, and given the requirements of my lessons. I have am getting just eating now." His thoughts revealing again, <> Unlike Ms. Frost, the Five-in-One had no qualms about reading surface thoughts constantly and acting on what they learned from it. To them it was a simple as reading body language was for other people. Telepathy was their first language after all. The five girls looked at each other for a moment, they hadn't actually met an Asgardian as of yet, they had only heard of them through conversations with some of their friends. To be honest, while he was attractive they were hoping for something more... godly. He was comparable to Phoebe's boyfriend and Celeste's crush but beyond that. They looked back at Perrin and said, "We are pleased that you are find things well. And that you find us beautiful. Though we have no idea who this Enchantress person is." The young Asgardian takes a step back as he looks left and right, "I did not sense any magic...yet you knew my thoughts?" His eyes narrow at the closest sister. His emotions become a bit nervous yet with alot of curiousity. As he opens his hand, he begins to speak softly the anicent nordic tongue, as he begins to move his hand in a circle. The air begins to swirl with glitter and magic as the flow of magic begins to form around the Asgardian expanding outward. He attempts to put up a shield yet is no where near as powerful as the talented sisters. It provides mild static before he lowers his hand and says, "Enchantress is one of the most powerful sorceress on Asgard. She rivals Loki himself. I on the other hand am an apprentice compared to their talents." He looks over the girl once again and can't help his thoughts, <> The girls couldn't help but chuckle at the Asgardian's actions. They had thought that -perhaps- an Asgardian would be anachronistic but they had no idea -how- anachronistic they would be. However maybe there was something that they could do that would settle the young man down. They reach into the language centers of the young mans mind and then speak in ancient Norse, "We are the Five-in-One, Perrin. Five mutant sisters with the ability to read the minds of all those around us. No magic was employed, nor are we sorcerers. We are the next step in human development. As are many of the students here." As he cocks his head to the side hearing the Anicent Norse as if they spoke it all their lives. Perrin can't help but say in common in a whisper, "What is...a mutant? It sounds like something a Bogling might be...yet you five are far from a Bogling." He blinks and says, "How rude of me." The young Asgard turns and speaks a magical command as five chairs all push out by themselves, "Please won't you sit with me and tell me of this...mutant development?" As Perrin moves to sit down, he pulls his robes closer around him and sits regarding the women with his silver eyes curiously. The girls split long enough to move in perfect unison and sit in each chair as if it was something they had choreographed for weeks. Except there was no way for them to have predicted this encounter. The girls looked at each other for a brief moment and then they all nodded at once. One and only one spoke, "We are the Five-in-One. I am Sophie." And the next, "Phoebe." "Irma," said the next. The next one, "Celeste." And finally the last said, "Esme." Back into their perfect unison of speech as they all say, "We are mutants, we are a sub-species of humanity much like meta-humanity. It grants us special abilities that other humans do not have. Ms. Frost is also a mutant with powers similiar to our own." Perrin nods slowly, "So much like Asgardians are a different race of humaniods, our powers come from being from another planet per say?" He nods curtly as he looks down at the food. He is no longer hungry and is sincerly interested in the girls before him. He speaks a second command that would be in nordic tongue, "Kitchen." And he snaps his fingers. The platter of food is gone in a whirl of blue flame. Perrin leans back in his chair and asks, "It must be hard to be so...unique and beautiful. I am sure magi...I mean gifts like yours must make people uncomfortable?" The girls smiled widly, the boy was definitely a flatterer. No doubts there. And they probably would be more impressed with his acts of magic if they didn't know 157 and Roxie. So far he hadn't done anything that either one of those two were capable of doing. Magic wasn't very impressive to them truth be told. "We make everyone uncomfortable," the five spoke as one, "In one way or the other. Only a select few are truly completely comfortable with our unique nature." They shrugged slightly in unison and said, "Even other people with the power to read minds are not entirely at ease with us. Our collective nature makes us difficult if not impossible to read. It disconcerts them." "I am sorry if I seem ignorant Five-In-One. Can you explain to me what it means to be this collective nature." Perrin leans in and sets an elbow on the table. He rests his chin on his hand and isn't trying to impress the girls in any way. He is simply being an Asgardian-Vanahieman. His thoughts suddenly flash of his teachers speaking in unison when they presented Seidhr to him. The twelve inch rod floating from the light to his hands. His thoughts are curious if it is like that or something different. "We exist as a five minds but as one collective existence. That's why we are the Five-in-One," The Cuckoos said in their melodious unison voice, "While you see us as five individuals we are in fact of one mind. While our parts may hold different feelings and thoughts, in the end we act as one mind." They had no issues with the handsome young man trying to learn more. The only issue was his thoughts on the subject were devoid of context from their current lives, "We do not know if this is similar to your teachers when they presented Seidhr. Though we have no form of psychokinetic ability that would allow us to float it to your hand." Perrin nods slowly, as he shifts a bit in his chair. He can't help his thoughts but that was a very personal ritual for him. He takes a soothing breath before he looks back at the girls, trying to be honorable and look between the five. His eyes glitter as they pass over them now and again. "When Seidhr was given to me. It was a ritual of them speaking in tantum. However, I understand that you speak as one...yet you are five." He cocks his head to the side, "Yet you have different thoughts and feelings. Which of you feel what?" A small smirk from one of them that slowly gets shared among the other five and then they spoke, "It's not like that exactly. We have our own personalities but the consensus rules. We can act as individuals but we do not like to. It causes us... discomfort to be such." "It is only a punishment for acting outside the best interests of the whole to disconnect one of us from our hive. But even the other four feel the pain of the departure," the five say solemnly. It is obvious a topic they don't discuss much. Only one spoke afterwords, the one who earlier identified herself as Esme, "But we have spoken enough ourselves, What of you Perrin. Besides being a member of a race of gods, why have you come to our not-so humble Academy." As his mind goes to the beautiful images of Asgard when they ask about his 'god-hood' The young man shrugs, "I am not a god. I am really only 17. I only was given the gift of immortality a year ago. I think for me to gain the right to call myself a God or even related to one. I would need to be at least 1000 years old." He chuckles akwardly at the question, clearly uncomfortable with it. "I am sure it is hard to lie to you so I will tell you blunt. I have come to Midgard to learn what it means to be a hero. I had learned of your school for teaching special people and decided it was best for me to learn your ways and customs. That way I can one day become a hero in Odin's eyes and gain the right to learn who my mother is." The girls had to admit they were rather impressed with what they saw of Asgard, maybe the Academy of Tomorrow could do a field trip there some time. That would be so much more interesting that that boring Xavier Institute had been. The one who earlier identified herself as Esme spoke up first, "You have come to the right place then. The Academy of Tomorrow has a bona-fied superhero as member of our staff. Tony Stark, the Invincible Iron Man." Then Celeste added to it, "And the super-hero Match of the Infinite is one of the students here." Sophie said, "Ms. Frost is honestly one of the best teachers in the world." Then Phoebe, "One of our other teachers Mr. Noh-Varr of the Kree Empire said that she was one of the most intelligent minds on the planet." Finally Irma finished, "And there are rumors other members of the staff and student body are super-heroes as well. We know who, but they are secrets." As he nods curtly, "I am glad that I came. I would not have gotten to meet you if I did not." He smiles slightly his silver eyes shimmering for a moment. "However, this Iron Man. I have met him. He is very squishy and rather anything but Iron. I could punch him once and I might break the bones in his body. As for these other heroes. I look forward to learn from such Masters. I will make them proud as they mentor me in the ways of Midgard." Lukas runs a hand through his hair to get his hair out of his eyes. "Flattery will only get you so far, Perrin," the girls said in unison and their eyes started to glow slightly, "And if you wish to continue with this base flattery we will not dissuade you. But if your flattery is to imply any sort of romantic interest. We have to warn you." There eyes were now glowing completely with white light as they said, "We are the Five-in-One, we are never alone. If you are with one of us, you are with all of us. Always. Forever. Our tastes in potential romantic pairings are different for each of us. While one of us may grow to like you, one of us may dislike you and make such experiences with you... sour." The girls looked rather serious now, sour faced and glowing eyes, "We are not telling you this because we are interested in you, just as a warning if your flattery is meant to mean something more than idle chatter." As the boy clearly is scared for a moment, his Asgardian blood begins to run hot as he stands up in anger. He looks down at the girls sitting with their glowing eyes and says in a commanding voice, "I am sorry if I have offended you Five In One. Where I come from we say what we mean. Yes...your beauty can rival that of the Enchantress." He waits a beat as his voice booms through the Center, "HOWEVER! You question my honor when you question it. You do not know my ways and I do not know yours but do not threaten me again when I was only trying to be kind." Lukas speaks in Nordic Tongue, "Away to the Sky", as his hands come up in a loud thunderous clap and he disappears in an swirl of blue flames and is gone! Category:Log